sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Levi
Oberst Christian Levi of the Deutsches Heer, the German Army was the proposed commander of the follow-up Ida Expedition. Physical Description *'Height:' 2.05 m *'Weight:' 115 kg *'Eye Color:' Green *'Hair Color:' Blond *'Hair Style:' Short *'ATA Gene Status:' Natural Carrier *'WTA Gene Status:' Negative *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Public Schooling in Bonn *'Post Secondary Education:' **Bachelors of Arts in International Relations - University of Bonn **Master of Arts in International Strategic Studies - Bundeswehr University of Munich *'Military Education:' **Basic German Army Officer Training: Officer's Course 1 & 2 - Officer's School in Dresden **German Army Officer Training: Officer's Course 3 - Mountain & Winter Combat School, Mittenwald Family *Father: Oberst Hugo Christian Levi, German Army (Ret) **Deceased, Cardiac Arrest; 1944 - 2010 *Mother: Lieutenant Colonel Julia Marie Hauge, United States Air Force (Ret) **Currently Residing in Seattle; 1950 - Present *Brother: Quintin Wallace Levi **Deceased Motocycle Accident; 1974 - 1995 *Sister: Maddalena Georgette Levi-Rhoeds, PhD - Quantum Chemist at CERN Institute **Currently Residing in Geneva, Switzerland; 1977 - Present *Wife: Briana Stephanie Levi (n: Cartwright) **Deceased, Hit & Run Collision outside of Bonn; 1982 - 2019 *Son: Liam Xavier Levi **German Air Force, Officer Training; 2004 - Present *Son: Wilhelm Derek Levi **University of Munich, Bachelor of Science; 2004 - Present Career History *Student, Bachelors of Arts in International Relations - University of Bonn **09/13/1996 - 06/06/1999 *Officer Candidate Battalion - Hammelburg **06/06/1999 - 12/13/1999 *Officer's Course 1 - Officer's School in Dresden **12/13/1999 - 03/22/2000 *Basic Training, Truppenkommando Training Unit, 12th Armoured Brigade, 10th Armoured Division **03/22/2000 - 06/13/2000 *Master of Arts in International Strategic Studies - Bundeswehr University of Munich **06/13/2000 - 07/14/2004 *Officer's Course 2 - Officer's School in Dresden **07/14/2004 - 10/17/2004 *Officer's Course 3 - Mountain & Winter Combat School, Mittenwald **10/17/2004 - 03/22/2005 *Platoon Leader - Mountain Reconnaissance Battalion 230, Mountain Infantry Brigade 23, 10th Armoured Division **03/22/2005 - 05/19/2006 *Acting Company Commander - Mountain Reconnaissance Battalion 230, Mountain Infantry Brigade 23, 10th Armoured Division **05/19/2006 - 08/04/2006 *Recon Unit Leader - Reconnaissance Company (Airborne) 260, Airborne Brigade 26, Special Operations Division **08/04/2006 - 04/12/2008 *Commander - 4th Commando Company, Special Forces Command, Special Operations Division **04/12/2008 - 08/11/2012 *Executive Officer - Stargate Team 13 (SG-13) **08/11/2012 - 07/30/2014 *Commanding Officer - Stargate Team 13 (SG-13) **07/30/2014 - 06/12/2019 *Senior Intelligence Officer, German Contingent - NATO HQ **06/12/2019 - 09/01/2023 *Chief Security Officer, Stargate Command & Commanding Officer, Stargate Team 9 (SG-9) **09/01/2023 - 02/26/2024 *Acting Executive Officer & Chief Security Officer, Stargate Command & Commanding Officer, Stargate Team 9 (SG-9) **02/26/2024 - 05/01/2024 *Chief of Staff, Stargate Command **05/01/2024 - 08/30/2025 *Discharged **08/30/2025 Date of Promotion * - Leutnant: 07/14/2004 * - Oberleutnant: 03/22/2005 * - Hauptmann: 08/04/2006 * - Major: 08/11/2010 * - Oberstleutnant: 04/04/2017 * - Oberst: 05/01/2024 Background The son of a Germany Army Officer and United States Air Force Officer Christian was the youngest of three. His older brother died in 1995 during a motorcycle accident. His sister Maddalena went on to gain a PhD in Chemistry and currently works at CERN. Levi's paternal grandfather was part of the German underground during WWII. His parents meet when they were both posted to the same West German military base. After completing High School Christian enrolled in the University of Bonn and took a Bachelor of Arts specializing in International Relations. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. Three years later he graduated and decided to follow his parents paths and join the military. Over the next six years he completed his training phase. After six months in the Officer Candidate Battalion in Hammelburg he completed his three month Officers Course 1 in Dresden. Having been raised trilingualy he was exempt form the 10 week English language course. He was then posted for Truppenkommando training with a unit of the 12th Armoured Brigade, 10th Armoured Division. From here he traveled to Munich to complete a Masters Degree, a Masters of Arts in International Strategic Studies completed in cooperation with George C. Marshall European Center for Security Studies. While in Munich Christian meet Briana Cartwright, a Social Worker. The two dated and married in 2002. In 2004 the two had twin sons, Liam Xavier and Wilhelm Derek. Briana raised the boys while Christian returned to complete his military training, holding his official residence in Munich and returning to see his family whenever possible. With his Masters in hand he was commissioned as a Leutnant and completed his Officer's Course 2 in Dresden and Course 3 at the Mountain and Winter Combat School in Mittenwalde. From here he was promoted to Oberleutnant after more then six years of formal military training. His first service posting was as a Platoon Leader with Mountain Reconnaissance Battalion 230 part of Mountain Infantry Brigade 23 with the 10th Armoured Division. In May 2006 his company came under friendly fire while on a joint training mission with Russia in the Urals. A Russian unit opened fired on Levi's unit when they mistaken the Germans and Russians for foreign forces, 27 were killed. The Battalion commander made Levi the acting Company Commander. In late 2006 he was promoted to Hauptmann and made a Recon Unit Leader with Reconnaissance Company (Airborne) 260 of the Airborne Brigade 26 part of the Special Operations Division. A year and a half later he was put in Command of the 4th Commando Company, Special Forces Command. During his time here he was promoted to Major, his unit also deployed on several extremely unconventional missions. When he began to question his superiors on the nature of these missions he found himself on a plane to Colorado. In August 2012 he was made the Executive Officer on SG-13, based out of the SGC. Two years later when the CO was reassigned he was put in command of the unit as it was re-tasked as a backup Special Operations and Security Unit. He remained here until mid 2019 and was promoted to Oberstleutnant two years previous. In June 2019 his wife Briana died in a plane crash. Realizing his head wasn't in the right place to lead an off world unit on hazardous missions he was transferred to the German Contingent to NATO HQ's in Belgium. His posting was as the Senior Intelligence Officer for the German contingent. Four years later when Earth came under attack by mutated Ancients, the SGC along with many other military bases suffered great losses. Oberstleutnant Levi returned to the SGC with the dual posting as Chief Security Officer of the Base and Commander of SG-9. In early 2024 following the death of Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson Levi was made the acting Executive Officer of Stargate Command, continuing his other dual postings as Chief of Security and SG-9 Commander. However in May he was promoted to Oberst but made the Chief of Staff when a Russian General took the Deputy Commander posting. However his position only lasted just over a year as the Chief of Staff at the SGC was scrubbed and he was instead selected to lead the newly formed Ida Expedition. Category:German Military Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:PCNPC Category:Command Officers Category:IE Personnel